


Green Eyes, Scarlet Blood

by SombraLuna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Jade Harley, Other, davejade - Freeform, depressed dave strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna





	Green Eyes, Scarlet Blood

Jade Harley really liked Dave and that was okay because he liked her too. Dave was master of irony and phat beats, and Jade was the girl who could shoot someone from a mile away and her smile was so infectious that she had even made the uptight Equius smile once. They matched in some odd way, and were so close that people couldn't tell if the were lovers or best friends. In Dave's words, "all that really mattered was that he could still drop some dope ass beats and tell his lover that she was awesome without breaking his cool guy facade." 

Today was not a good day for Dave but that was okay because Jade loved him and on Earth C there was no more fighting. Everyone was okay and even though she had dog ears and the ability to smell emotions, Jade had to be happy for her boyfriend. 

"Dave? Oh gosh, it's s dark in here!" She used her space powers to turn on a light. "Dave, I'm worried." 

"Nnnnnnnnnnn..." her ears pricked at the sound of his voice. "I love you but please let me sleep." 

She scrambled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Nooooo! You've been asleep for fourteen hours already!"  

"Yeah but my thinkpan ain't workin' its serotonin shit today, and now I'm stuck in an inextricably painful flashback every couple hours. How about we cuddle instead of waking up?" 

Jade normally would never refuse cuddling in a pile of blankets and falling asleep, but she had chugged a bunch of Five-Hour-Energy and she was not going to let her narcolepsy get in the way. So of course, she tried to drag her boyfriend. 

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade," Dave groaned. "Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooop." 

"Nuh-uh!" She pulled harder. "It's our anniversary and-" Her hands touched something suspiciously warm and sticky. "Dave."

"Hi that's my name." 

""You're bleeding. A lot." 

"Must be that time of the month." 

"You're not even a woman!" She groaned and pulled up his sleeve. He heart sank at the sight she was greeted with. "Dave..."

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "It's SFX makeup." 

"No it's not! Dave, why wouldn't you tell me about this!" 

He sat up and pulled his sleeves down. For once, he was even smaller than usual and Jade felt uncomfortable at her tall frame. "I told you. I was having flashbacks, and I thought I was there. The wounds, the bruises, and the lack of sleep was all because I thought I was back with Bro. I must've done it to myself but it felt so...  _real."_

Jade sat down and pulled her boyfriend into her arms. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"Just you being here helps. I love you." 

Jade felt her cheeks heat up and her heart do a flip every time her emotionally repressed boyfriend say he loved her. "I love you too." 

 


End file.
